Wiki Ikariam:Licences
This page is based on Wikipedia's "Wikipedia:File copyright tags" Please refer to this page for additional image copyright tags that you may want to use on our wiki Descriptions __NOWYSIWYG__ Image licenses All images on Wikia must be free to use under an appropriate license or used under Fair Use. This page will help you figure out which license tag to use, and how to tag your images. Most images you find on the web or in a Google image search are not free to use, even if you don't see any copyright information with them! If you do not know who created an image and what license it is under, you cannot use it. Please tag images on their image description page (for example this is the description page for Example.jpg) with one of the tags below so we can keep track of its status. Try to provide as much detail as possible: * When marking an image as one of the less specific categories (such as Copyrighted Free Use), try to specify somewhere what the actual license or other permission states. * If you tag an image as requiring attribution, please specify who needs to be attributed! Note that the GFDL requires attribution. * If multiple categories apply to an image, add all that apply. Each tag should be put on a line of its own. __NOWYSIWYG__ Image Modifications We have a few image modification tag that you can use as well. These tags are NOT listed in the drop-down menu, when you upload an image. They must be added manually to the image. These tags give credit to the program or web location that you used to modify the image, as well of a brief summary of how you modified the image. ; Please note:: Not all image license allow for you to modify their images. Please pay attention to the image licenses before you modify the image and place it on this wiki. __NOWYSIWYG__ License tag options Licenses with at *''' is how it license text will look like, in the drop-down list that go along with the selections, when uploading files to WikIkariam. __NOWYSIWYG__ Not selecting any license If you do not select a license when you upload the image, will automatically place the following license on the image: - By not selecting a license ; Note:: This will place the Images into the following: # [[:Category:Images]] # [[:Category:Unknown license]] # [[:Category:Possible copyright violations]] # [[:Category:Possible trademark violations]] So please try to know which license will apply when possible! __NOWYSIWYG__ Unknown: * - I do not know the license ; Note:: This will place the Images into the following: # [[:Category:Images]] # [[:Category:Unknown license]] # [[:Category:Possible copyright violations]] # [[:Category:Possible trademark violations]] So please try to know which license will apply when possible! __NOWYSIWYG__ Free licenses: Be as specific as possible about which version of the license the image is used under. You may want to make more specific templates for your wiki later. __NOWYSIWYG__ GNU licenses: __NOWYSIWYG__ GFDL The '''GNU Free Documentation License (GNU FDL or simply GFDL) is a copyleft license for free documentation, designed by the Free Software Foundation (FSF) for the GNU Project. It is similar to the GNU General Public License, giving readers the rights to copy, redistribute, and modify a work and requires all copies and derivatives to be available under the same license. Copies may also be sold commercially, but, if produced in larger quantities (greater than 100), the original document or source code must be made available to the work's recipient. The GFDL was designed for manuals, textbooks, other reference and instructional materials, and documentation which often accompanies GNU software. However, it can be used for any text-based work, regardless of subject matter. For example, the free online encyclopedia Wikipedia used to use the GFDL for all of its text. * - This is licensed under the GNU Free Documentation License ; Note: : This template will place the images into the following: Category:Images and Category:GFDL __NOWYSIWYG__ GNU General Public License: __NOWYSIWYG__ = GGPL = The GNU General Public License (GNU GPL or simply GPL) is the most widely used free software license, originally written by Richard Stallman for the GNU project. The GPL is the first copyleft license for general use, which means that derived works can only be distributed under the same license terms. Under this philosophy, the GPL grants the recipients of a computer program the rights of the free software definition and uses copyleft to ensure the freedoms are preserved, even when the work is changed or added to. This is in distinction to permissive free software licenses, of which the BSD licenses are the standard examples. * - This is licensed under the GPL ; Note: : This template will place the images into the following: Category:Images and Category:GGPL __NOWYSIWYG__ = FAL = The Free Art license is the English language version of the Licence Art Libre, a French Copyleft license for works of art. Created in July 2000, it is the first free license, in the spirit of the GNU General Public License, dedicated to works of art. The Free Art license authorizes the user to freely copy, spread, and transform creative works while respecting the author's rights * - Free Arts License ; Note: : This template will place the images into the following: Category:Images and Category:Free Arts License __NOWYSIWYG__ Own photo: This is for when you take your own images with a camera or use a program to make your own images, logos or signatures and then want to upload it/them to WikIkariam as Freely Licensed image(s). - for image you made yourself, and release under a free license. Remember, a specific license tag is much better. * - I took/made this photo/image myself. ; Note: : This template will place the images into the following: Category:Images and Category:Self. __NOWYSIWYG__ Wikia / Wikimedia: __NOWYSIWYG__ Wikia: * - I got this from Wikia or another Wikia project - I got this from Wikia or another Wikia project ; Note: : This template will place the images into the following: Category:Images and Category:From Wikia __NOWYSIWYG__ Wikimedia: - For images taken from Wikimedia. Remember to add the specific license information too. * - I got this from Wikipedia or another Wikimedia project * - I got this from Wikipedia or another Wikimedia project ; Note: : This template will place the images into the following: Category:Images and Category:From Wikimedia __NOWYSIWYG__ Creative Commons Attribution __NOWYSIWYG__ Creative Commons Attribution Licenses: * - Creative Commons Attribution License 2.0 ;Note:: This template will place the images into the following: [[:Category:Images]] and [[:Category:Cc-by-2.0]] ---- * - Creative Commons Attribution License 2.0 (Flickr4) ;Note:: This template will place the images into the following: [[:Category:Images]] and [[:Category:Cc-by-2.0 - Flickr4]] __NOWYSIWYG__ = Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike Licenses: = * - Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 ;Note:: This template will place the images into the following: [[:Category:Images]] and [[:Category:Cc-by-sa-3.0]] ---- * - Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 2.0 (Flickr5) ;Note:: This template will place the images into the following: [[:Category:Images]] and [[:Category:Cc-by-sa-2.0 - Flickr5]] __NOWYSIWYG__ Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike Licenses * - This image is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0 ;Note:: This template will place the images into the following: [[:Category:Images]] and [[:Category:Cc-by-nc-sa-3.0]] __NOWYSIWYG__ Public Domain: When adding a PD tag, also specify why the image is PD. Has the author released it into the PD? Is the image old enough to be PD? Is it PD because it was created by a particular government? Is it PD because a user of Wikia created it and has uploaded it as PD? If you will be using a lot of PD images on your wiki, you may want to expand these tags and have more specific information included within them. __NOWYSIWYG__ PD - Public domain. For example, when the author has put the work into the public domain. * - This is in the public domain ;Note::This template will place the images into the following: [[:Category:Images]] and [[:Category:Public Domain]] __NOWYSIWYG__ CC-PD - Public domain using the Creative Commons Public Dedication. * - This file has been released explicitly into the public domain by its author, using the Creative Commons Public Domain Dedication. ;Note::This template will place the images into the following: [[:Category:Images]] and [[:Category:Cc-Public Domain]] __NOWYSIWYG__ PD-ineligible * - This image is ineligible for copyright. For example, if the author died over 70 years ago (pre-1941). ;Note::This template will place the images into the following: [[:Category:Images]] and [[:Category:Public Domain-ineligible]] __NOWYSIWYG__ PD-Open clipart * - This file is from the Open Clip Art Library, which released it into the public domain, using the Creative Commons Public Domain Dedication ;Note::This template will place the images into the following: [[:Category:Images]] and [[:Category:Public Domain-Open Clipart]] __NOWYSIWYG__ Other free - Any free license such as the GNU General Public License or Creative Commons Attribution-Sharealike * - This is licensed under another free license ;Note:: This template will place the images into the following: [[:Category:Images]] and [[:Category:Other free]] __NOWYSIWYG__ Non-free licenses: * - This is an image or screenshot from one of Gameforge's games or one of their official website. ;Note:: This template will place the images into the following: [[:Category:Images]] and [[:Category:Copyrighted by Gameforge]] __NOWYSIWYG__ Permission - For when the owner of the image has given full permission for it to be used freely. * - This is copyrighted, but use is permitted by the copyright holder. ;Note:: This template will place the images into the following: [[:Category:Images]] and [[:Category:Copyrighted images used with permission]] __NOWYSIWYG__ Fair use See Wikipedia:Image copyright tags for a wider selection of fair use tags, especially if you will be uploading many logos or album covers. Review their Rationale section as well. - for a copyrighted image which is contended to be fair use. * - This will be used in a way that qualifies as fair use under US law. ;Note:: This template will place the images into: [[:Category:Images]] and [[:Category:Fairuse]]. __NOWYSIWYG__ Image modification tags options These tags are not in the File Upload drop-down menu and have to be manually added after they are uploaded. __NOWYSIWYG__ Copyrighted or Trademarked images violations - For when the image is Trademarked and the user may not have permission to use the image here on WikIkariam. ; Note:: These images will be placed into the following: [[:Category:Possible trademark violations]] ---- - Used for when the image has no copyright tag on it and you need a date for deletion and a template to put on the Uloader's page. __NOWYSIWYG__ Online Image Editor ---- __NOWYSIWYG__ ; Note:: These images will be placed into: # [[:Category:Images]] # [[:Category:Images edited with the Online Image Editor website]] Template images - For images that are used in 1 or more templates ---- ; Note:: These images will be placed into the following: # [[:Category:Images]] # [[:Category:Template images]] __NOWYSIWYG__ Watermark images - For images that are watermarks for some of our ; Note:: These images will be placed into: # [[:Category:Images]] # [[:Category:Watermark images]] __NOWYSIWYG__ Unsuitable If you do not know the copyright status, do not upload the image! Non-free Creative Commons licenses are also not permitted. This includes images which do not allow non-commercial use or derivative works (NC and ND licenses), since these are non-free. The Sampling+ license is also not free. Wikipedia has a range of tags explaining why an image is unsuitable. For Wikia with complex deletion procedures, you may want to consider adding such tags for the period of deletion discussion. For other wikis, you may find it more appropriate to delete the image, or tag it specifically with a template. Examples of such tags on Wikipedia include , , and . On WikIkariam, you might want to tag images with until licensing issues can be resolved. __NOWYSIWYG__ Rationale # What's "fair use" in one country may not be "fair use" in another country; this allows people creating derivative works in other countries to extract images which aren't legal in their country. # It is harder to create decent images than decent text, so the temptation to break copyright is bigger, so we like to be a bit more vigilant. For this very reason, sub-licensees of Wikia are going to be especially concerned about images, particularly for printed versions. # Secondly, it's easy to rewrite text that turns out to be copyrighted, but harder (though possible) to do the same for images. # It is good practice to cite our sources, where we've (legally) copied images from elsewhere. If we give due credit, we're more likely to get permission (and some licenses require due credit anyway). # Where Wikians have created the images, they should have a bit of fame! Putting some text on the image description page that they took it themselves, and they license it under the GFDL, is a good way to do that. __NOWYSIWYG__ Creating new tags or sub-categories Try to use the tags already available at Wikipedia. This makes it easier for people who want to re-use content from both sites. # First create the template, for example, Template:Asdf. This can be a quick draft version of a public domain notice, for example. # Categorize that template to [[:Category:Images]] and [[Category:Asdf images]]. # Edit this category to put a description. # Add the template tag }} in this category edit. # Categorize this category to [[:Category:Licensed images]]. Done. All you need to do is just tag your uploaded images with . All those images will be in the [[Category:Asdf images]] which in turn would be a sub-category of [[:Category:Licensed images]]. __NOWYSIWYG__ Categories Each image license and modification tag such as corresponds to a category. Placing such a tag on an image will automatically put it into that category, because that template should belongs to that category. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Help Category:Copyright *